tv_stations_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
WB Talk
WB Talk is an American news satire radio series, airing on WB Kids Radio since TBD 1995. Synopsis Looney Tunes characters Bugs and Daffy host a radio news show where the latest events around the WarnerVerse are reported in a satirical way. Characters Anchors * Bugs Bunny (voiced by Billy West until 2006, Joe Alaskey from 2000 until his death in 2016 and Jeff Bergman afterwards) - the primary anchor of the show who tries to retain his patience while dealing with several troubles during the broadcast. * Daffy Duck (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker until 1997, Joe Alaskey from 1997 until his death in 2016 and Jeff Bergman afterwards) - Bugs' co-anchor who often makes sarcastic remarks about latest events and usually gets into trouble. Correspondents/staff * Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Bugs' love interest and the program's main female correspondent since 1998 who often makes some sarcastic comments about TBD. * Tina Russo Duck (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Daffy's love interest and the most recent addition to the cast, joining the crew in 2014 as TBD. * Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) - the program's most recurring correspondent who occasionally serves as TBD. * Petunia Pig '(voiced by Grey Griffin until 2004 and Jessica DiCicco from 2018 afterwards) - Porky's love interest who served as the show's main female correspondent until Lola's introduction in 1998, often providing comments about TBD. * '''Sylvester the Cat '(voiced by Bill Farmer until 1997, Joe Alaskey from 1997 until his death in 2016 and Jeff Bergman afterwards) - TBD * '''Tweety Bird (voiced by Bob Bergen afterwards or haitus, Joe Alaskey from 1997 until his death in 2016 and Jeff Bergman afterwards) - TBD * Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Joe Alaskey until his death in 2016 and Carlos Alazraqui afterwards) - TBD * Granny (voiced by June Foray until his death in 2017 and Candi Milo from 2018 afterwards) - a gentle old woman who TBD. * Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Greg Burson until 1996, Bill Farmer from 1996 afterwards and Jeff Bennett from 2008 until 2016) - a loud-mouthed correspondent who often annoys the hosts by TBD. * The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings afterwards and Dee Bradley Baker from 1996 until 1997) - TBD * Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche until 2008, Joe Alaskey from 1997 until 1998 and Jess Harnell afterwards) - TBD * The Road Runner (vocal effects by Paul Julian for his death in 1995, Frank Welker from 1995 afterwards and Dee Bradley Baker from 1996 until 1997) - an incredibly fast roadrunner who only communicates through "beep-beep" and TBD. * Pepé Le Pew (voiced by Maurice LaMarche until 1997, Joe Alaskey from 2000 until his death in 2016 and Jeff Bergman afterwards) - a French-accented skunk who TBD. * Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a striped female cat who TBD. * Elmer Fudd (voiced by Greg Burson until 1996 and Billy West afterwards) - one of the show's correspondents who usually tries to hunt down Bugs and Daffy while TBD. * Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche afterwards, Jim Cummings from 1996 until 2014, Bill Farmer from 1996 until 1997 and Jeff Bennett from 2002 until 2003) * Marvin the Martian (voiced by Bob Bergen until 1997, Joe Alaskey from 1997 until his death in 2016 and Eric Bauza afterwards) - an alien invader who TBD. Recurring segments * General Talk - a segment where the characters discuss about the latest updates in the WarnerVerse. * 50/50 - a segment where the crew discusses about a certain theme that is TBD. * The Weather - TBD * Bugs Bunny's Rabbit Bucket * Yosemite Sam's Money Takedown * Trivia * Each episode lasts for seven minutes, airing in a weekday basis. * This marks the first occasion where Joe Alaskey voiced Bugs Bunny. * Following the incorporation of Turner Broadcasting System into Time Warner in 1996, Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network characters started to make appearances on it as well. Category:Kids' WB